He's Mine Ladies, Back Off
by lollipop6023
Summary: Just a few Finchel one-shots. Rachel is dating the Quarterback of WMHS, she has to deal with some other ladies right? T- I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I am going to start a new story. The Puckerman Twins Are Back is on a short wait, I have writers block for it…but it will be back soon don't worry! I am in the middle of writing the next chapter for it. **

**So This is series on one shots or maybe it will turn into a full story… **

**We all know Finn Hudson always has girls after him... But he has Rachel. What will Rachel do about these girls? This is basically showing how Finn only has eyes for Rachel which she knows, but she still has to deal with other girls. **

**IN THESE ONE SHOTS/POSSIBLE STORY RACHEL AND SANTANA ARE FRIENDS. **

**I have had this idea in my head for a while now….. I wanted to start PTAB before I did this….**

**I DON'T OWN GLEE AND IF I DID FINCHEL QUICK AND BRITTANA WOULD BE TOGETHER! **

**Well here we go **

Rachel walked into school that morning wearing her red and white polka-dotted sundress and white flats that Kurt bought her previously. Her hair was in a pony tail with her bangs clipped back. Finn couldn't drive her to school because he had an early football practice.

"Why hello there Rachel, I think that your dress is pure perfection. Wait until Finn sees it. He will be staring at you all day" Kurt says as we walks beside me.

I giggle. "Well you did pick it out and I hope I don't distract Finn from his academic activities today."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Honey, you act like you don't like the attention…and don't act like I didn't hear you guys last night. You aren't exactly quite Rach."

"Well neither are you and Blaine!" I say while turning a light shade of pink.

Kurt's eyes widen. "I have to go to my locker! See you in glee!" Kurt rushes off to his locker while I turn the corner to go to mine.

I see some cheerios talking by the lockers near mine. I open my locker and start getting my books out. I tune in to the conversation next to me.

"So, I am on the cheerios now and I need a boyfriend. I want a jock." A blonde haired cheerio says.

"A football player or a Hockey player?" Another one says.

"Football player. Defiantly a football player, but who?" The blonde one says again.

"What about Puck? He is fine. Super popular." A red haired chimes in"

"I want someone who is on top! Who is the quarterback?"

I know I have to keep listening to this conversation. I am still putting my books away and such. I start writing on my Rachel Berry: To Do List.

"Finn Hudson. Oh he is so hot, but he is in Glee Club. He is single though. He dumped Quinn Fabray after Prom though. He hasn't dated anyone since. You two would be cute. Callie Hall and Finn Hudson sound pretty good. You could totally bring his rep. up."

The other cheerios walked away so it was just Callie, the brown haired girl and the red headed girl. They are just like freshman versions of Quinn, Brittany and Santana. How could they not know Finn and I were dating again? It was a month into the school year! Finn and I were the power couple of Glee Club! I know he would never leave me for anyone, but I can't have these girls try anything. They are drop dead gorgeous.

"Should I ask him out? We could be the 'it' couple. Callie Hudson. Oh it sounds perfect!"Callie said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and murmured "Rachel Hudson sounds a lot better." Maybe I said that a little too loudly.

Callie and the two other girls whipped their heads towards me. "Eavesdrop much?" Callie growled.

That was some de ja vu.

The brown haired girl spoke, "Like you have a better chance of dating the quarterback than Callie does. They will probably be dating within two weeks. What would he see in you?" She said.

I just laughed, rolled my eyes and went back to getting my books out. They are in for a surprise.

Callie spoke again. "Who does she think she is? Her nose is bigger than her imagination."

"That's Rachel Berry. She is a senior and captain of the Glee Club. One of the schools biggest freaks and Slushy target #1 ." The red haired girl piped in with a dazed look.

"Oh. She has a crush on Finn then? Glee club loser? She probably thinks being in glee club with him gives them the chance to be together. Yeah, I have a way better chance than her." Callie said with over confidence in her voice. The 3 girls laughed.

"Me and Britts are coming through!" I hear Santana say from the end of the hallway.

"Hey Santana!" Callie said as she smoothed out her skirt and waited for Santana to come over to her.

"Uh Hi?" She said.

"Your ponytail has a bump in it. It is all fluffy like Lord Tubbingtons tail." Brittany said.

"Hey Ray. Ohh. I like your dress. Have you finally let Kurt get some fashion sense into you?"

"Finally. I needed a change."

"Hi Rachel, You look really pretty today! My cat misses you! He says he gets turned on when you rub his head," Piped Brittany.

Santana and I just gave her a look. "Hello to you to Brittany. I saw Lord Tubbington last week!"

I hear Callie and her friends talking again. "Why the hell is head cheerleader Santana Lopez talking to her? You need to do a background check on her asap!"

"Have they been talking about you all morning? I will go all Lima Heights on their underclassmen asses!"

"Whatever. She is just making herself look bad. She wants Finn. Don't say anything to her though. I want to surprise her. It is rude to gloat anyway."

"Whatever Berry. I gots to get to my Locker now. Come on B."

"Bye girls! See you in Glee!"

Finn is late this morning! I am not one of revenge, but I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when Finn comes over to me and not them.

"Oh my gosh! Finn is walking over here! He is walking towards us! What if he is asking me out? I am going to ask him out actually!" Callie says while adjusting her pony tail and pulling down her shirt.

She starts walking over to him. I am looking through my mirror.

"Hey Finn, I was won-

Finn comes over and wraps his arms around me from behind and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Hey babe"

"Hi Finn, How was practice?" I said.

He answered me with a quick good before giving me a long passionate kiss.

"I have to go to my locker quickly, but I will be right back to walk you to math." He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and walked towards his locker.

I turned to look where Callie and her friends were standing. Her two friends were standing there dumbfounded and Callie look surprised and angry. "What the hell? YOU'RE dating HIM?" Callie snapped.

"Yes I am. For about 4 months actually. We are IN love with each other. Oh, and to get your facts correct, you have no chance. He has loved me for 2 years."

Callie stomped off with her two friends in tow.

"Ready to go Rach?" Finn said as he walked back over to me.

"Yes I am. Oh and do you want to come over tonight? My dads are leaving for a business trip" I say with a wink and a seductive smile.

"I think I will Miss. Berry. It will be a great time to have you all to myself. "Finn responded grinning like a fool.

"Oh they are so banging tonight!" I hear Santana say to Brittany.

**Well reviews? I hope you liked it! **

**Xoxoxo Danii3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! I LOVE you all for these reviews, and of course alerts for this story. I have decided to do a series of one shots for this! Most will take place in high school or college. If you have any ideas you can review and tell me! My ears are open! I also wanted to add…MONCHELE IS REAL BITCHES AND SHE WORE HIS SHIRT ON VACATION. *hyperventilates* Also follow me on Twitter! Danii_Riederr **

**Read, Review and most importantly enjoy!**

_You can go your own way_

_ Go your own way_

_ Tell me why everything turned around_

_ Shakin up, packing up, is all you wanna do_

_ If I could baby I'd give you my-_

Rachel woke up to one of her favorite songs she sang in glee club, Go Your Own way. She heard the birds chirping outside, and she looked at the clock. It was 6:00 A.M. She got up, and changed out of her pajamas into a pair of pink yoga leggings and a gold tank top Santana had given her when they went to the gym. She went downstairs, drank her protein smoothie and texted Santana.

**Hello Santana, I'm up and ready for my morning run. If you are awake this early, I would love it if you joined me! I will be by your house in 5, so be outside if you want to come! –Rachel***

Not waiting for a reply, Rachel put on her Nikes and starting running. She put her ear buds in and played Don't Rain On My Parade. Exactly 5 minutes later Rachel turned and was facing Santana's house. They both lived in the wealthier part of Lima, so just like Rachel's house. All you could see was the wall. Only she, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, and Finn lived in White Hills. When she saw Santana she smiled and pressed pause on her Iphone.

"Hey San, I'm surprised you're up!"

Santana started running alongside Rachel. "I am too Ray."

Rachel felt her phone buzz. **Mornin' babe. I know ur on ur run now, but the whole glee club is goin to the coffee shop at 9. We are spendin the day 2gether b4 sectionals. I gotta go to the gym. Text you l8r. love you. –Finn**

His grammar is atrocious sometimes. Rachel smiled.

This didn't go unnoticed by Santana. "What? Did Finnocence send you a dirty picture?"

Rachel's eyes went wide. "No Santana. He just told me he is going to the gym and that the whole glee club is going to the coffee shop at nine."

"I was just kidding Rachel. Want to go through the trail or turn around?"

"Turn around. I want to be able to shower and get everything done before we leave. It's already 6:45." Rachel and Santana did a U-Turn and headed back.

"Can I come over? My parents are at work and I can just use your shower. It's not like I don't have clothes and shit at your house anyways. "

"Language Santana, and sure. My Dads won't mind."

Rachel waved at their neighbors and put the pass code in for the gate. Her and Santana walked into the house, said hello to her dads, and went up to her room to get ready. Rachel showered at Santana decided to raid Rachel's closet for her clothes, and get a new outfit for Rachel. She secretly threw out some animal sweaters, pleated skirts, knee socks, tights and penny loafers…but what Rachel doesn't know won't hurt her, right? She finally decided on a pink and black sundress with a white cardigan and black ankle boots for Rachel. For her she wore her red, skin tight, mini dress with a pair of navy blue gladiators.

"Raid my closet much?" Rachel came out in her pink and gold bath robe that said Rachel on the butt. Her hair was unbrushed. "You can go in now" She started brushing her hair as Santana took her outfit and went in the bathroom. In the meantime, Rachel blow-dried her hair and straightened it. She was on her laptop when Santana came out with her hair scrunched and her outfit on. It was 8:15.

"I did good Rach." Santana said admiring her outfit choice. Kurt will approve, she thought.

"Are you nervous about sectionals tomorrow? Rachel asked.

"Not really. We haven't lost a sectionals, and we always kick ass."

Both girls giggled. For the next half an hour they just watched TV. There was a beep outside Rachel's house. Santana looked out the window. "Finn knows the pass code? I thought I was the only one!"

"Well he is my boyfriend Santana. Shut up and grab your purse. I wants my coffee and I wants it now."

Santana gave Rachel a "WTF" look. "Lima Heights talk does not suit you. I may not live in Lima Heights anymore, but I am still the only one who could say that."

Rachel and Santana got in Finn's new SUV. "Hello beautiful" Finn said before he gave Rachel a peck on the lips.

"Listen up Finnocence. I'm not dealing with your Finchel cuteness until I'm with Brittany. So knock it off and fucking drive" Santana and Finn were good friends now, after the whole outing her debacle, but she didn't want to puke up the little contents she had in her stomach.

Finn looked in the rearview mirror and smirked. "Hello to you Santana"

A mere 15 minutes later, the trio arrived at the Lima Bean. Finn slung his arm around Rachel. When he saw the look Santana gave him, he wrapped an arm around her too. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Get your arms off of me before I chop of your nut sack. Then you will last a lot longer with Rachel!" Finn dropped his arm while Rachel acted like she heard nothing. When they got in they were the first ones there. It was already pretty full, so they got the biggest table they could find in the back.

"I will go order, everyone should be here soon." Finn grabbed a "Place Your own order" sticky note and took the pen from the side. "So a black coffee with sugar for me, a non-fat caramel latte with soy milk and splenda for you Rachel, and a caramel almond with sugar and cream for you Santana?" The girls nodded and Finn walked off. As he was ordering for the whole glee club, how he remembered everyone's order who knows, Santana and Rachel struck up a conversation about going to the mall. While they had their backs turned, they didn't see a pretty blonde walk in, and stride right up to Finn.

The blonde girl tapped on Finn's shoulder. He turned around. "Hi. I'm Alexia. What's your name?"

To be honest, Finn was expecting Rachel. When he saw this blonde girl he was disappointed. She was hot, but Rachel was beautiful. "Uh hi. I'm Finn."

"So where do you go to school? I go to Carmel! I'm head cheerleader there. You know you're pretty hot, not as hot as me, but you're defiantly up there."

"Um thanks, I guess."

Santana noticed the girl rubbing her hand on Finn's arm, just as he brushed her off. "Um Rachel, there's a slut hitting on your man." Santana pointed to Alexia right as she flipped her hair. Rachel glared.

"That bitch" Rachel said under her breath. She got up and stormed over to Finn and the girl flirting with her boyfriend.

Finn gave Rachel a look of pure adoration. "Hey Rach"

"Hi Finn. Who is your friend?"

Alexia looked at Rachel. "What are you? Not much."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you over the sound of your stuffed boobs rubbing together" Rachel shot back. Santana doubled over laughing.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Leave me and Finn alone. Stop being a fucking creep hobbit." Alexia was getting annoyed.

"Hey!" Finn said.

Santana got up. "Listen here you bleach blonde bitch, you're not going to talk to my main bitch like that. So I highly suggest you remove yourself afore's I ends you."

"Santana, while I appreciate you defending my honor, I can handle myself."

"Oh look freak Jew girl has friends. How cute. Can you believe this girl Finn? Do you know her? I feel bad for you."

Rachel was getting mad. "Oh and bitch girl has buck teeth! Listen here bitch; this is my boyfriend Finn of 2 years. He doesn't like you. He's mine, and he always will be. See this ring right here, yeah I got it when he proposed to me! So unless you want to get your ass, which looks pretty fake I might add, you're going to back the hell off and let him pick up our orders. Okay. Thank you."

By now there was a scene, and everyone was watching intently to see what would happen next. Finn slipped the sticky with their orders and turned back around.

"You're such a bitch. Fine. Have fun with your freak of a fiancé. If you ever want some fun though, meet me here on Tuesday at 6." Alexia said suggestively.

"I think I'll pass."

Alexia just stared. As if to make a point, Rachel jumped, (Finn caught her of course, he won't ever let her fall) and gave him a full, hot, passionate kiss. When she jumped off of him she walked over to Alexia and punched her square in the nose. This made 2 cops come over and Santana clap and laugh.

"Excuse me miss, you are going to have to be removed from the premises and brought down to the station for assault. "

"Chris! It's me. Rachel Berry. Don't tell Dads about this!"

"Oh Paul we can let her be. This is Dr. Berry and Leroy Berry's daughter. "

"You're going to let this freak be! She just broke my nose! What the fuck!" Alexia was holding her nose.

"That's what you get" Rachel said in a sing song voice. Can we go sit down please? I'm hungry and it's been 15 minutes. Everyone else should be here soon." Rachel said.

"Sure babe. Where did you learn how to punch like that? Santana…I told you not to do that!"

Santana put her hands up. "Don't look at me Finn."

"It was Noah. I do help him babysit Hannah and we always hang out with him and Quinn." Rachel said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm going to kick his ass."

Just then the glee club walked it all together; they must have met up in the parking lot. Once they all greeted each other, they sat down. Puck was the first to open his mouth.

"So did we miss anything important?" He asked as he wrote down his and Quinn's order.

"Nah, but when did you teach Rachel how to punch?"

**I hope you liked it! I might not update next week! I am taking my CMT's this week and next, and on top of that I am very busy! Being an 8****th**** grader is tough sometimes! Haha. So I have decided for pairings that I want. I want all of you lovely readers to review with what other ships you want to be included in this one shots. **

**So far we have-**

**Finchel, Quick, Puckleberry FRIENDSHIP, Faberry Pezberry and Brittberry friendship, Brittana, In SOME chapters there will be siblings of some of the glee club. And whatever else you would like! **

**Review please! **

**I'm forcing you.**


End file.
